Forbidden Fruit Makes Many Jams
by ASortofWing
Summary: Strange things had begun to happen weirdly, right under Draco's nose. In the old days, he had enjoyed being fond over by Pansy. But, nowadays, he found her company to be borderline irritating. Can a new interest be just the trick? DMHG, DMGW?, Year seven.
1. Collpase

**Shut up, Pansy!  
**By A Sort of Wing

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Boo, hiss.  
Author's Beginning Statement: **Just so everyone knows, this is pretty much ignoring the story line. AKA, Draco never killed anyone, yadda yadda. It's just a regular year seven at Hogwarts.

**Chapter One – Collapse**

Draco Malfoy, a boy of high privilege, sat in the Slytherin common room. Not surprisingly, he chose the large refurbished armchair closest to the fire as his spot to rest. It had almost acquired the exact shape of Malfoys bottom from the number of times he had sat in this chair throughout his schooling. He thought in it, he schemed in it; he did his homework in it. Sadly, each year a non-suspecting first year student would choose this chair to do their daily biddings in, only to be shunned from Malfoy the next time he came into the room. After a while, no one bothered trying to sit there any more until the cycle resumed next year. So, it was not surprising to see him here – what was surprising was that he was alone. He had always been trailed by at least one person for as long as he could remember. If it was not one of the two buffoons' who followed him night and day, it was that girl, or that Potter nuisance. This moment, a moment of pathetic serenity, was one that he had longed after for days.

Strange things had begun to happen – weirdly, right under Draco's nose. In the old days, he had enjoyed being fond over by Pansy. What with the complements, the bragging, the midnight snacks snuck from the kitchens, the love notes... The attention was enough to keep any guy at bay. Draco remembered his father once mentioning that the decision to ask Pansy to the Yule Ball was "clever". Her family was in good standing with the other pure blooded families Lucius associated with at the ministry. That night was the beginning of their relationship. It continued beyond their fourth year, fifth and sixth year up to this very moment. That's roughly three years! But, nowadays, he found that he could not return the affections he received from her. They seemed almost... common. Fake.

He had noticed it almost accidentally in Potions class the other week. Draco was, of course, paired up with Pansy. When wasn't he? In retrospect, Draco now wondered why she had no one else to be partners with. Was Draco really the only friend Pansy had? No; there was always Millicent Bullstrode. It was always the same: Crabbe had Goyle, Malfoy had… Pansy.

In class that day, he had gotten up to get more troll toenails. Pansy had, once again, measured wrongly and gotten less of the ingredient that the text called for. She seemed to do that a lot with particular ingredients. It was almost as if she didn't want to get them because they were gross and didn't want to touch them. She had scraped by her O.W.L. by the lucky coincidence that Slughorn accepted "Exceeds Expectations" and was planning on doing the same with her N.E.W.T. this year. Draco was quite sure her minimum success was because of his partnership. She didn't learn from the textbooks, she copied him.

He ended up in line behind the Mudblood, Granger. He was quite a bit taller than she was, but found it hard to look above her bushy mane all the same. Snape was at his desk, flipping through their homework assignment from the previous night. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, impatiently. As much as he liked Snape, he couldn't understand why he went into the teaching career. Sure, having the influence on children while they were young was great… but having to deal with some people and what they thought was "knowledge" day in and day out was beyond his patience.

He moved up one step and glowered down onto the top of the Granger girls head. He might as well have some fun while he was in line…  
He leaned forward quietly and whispered to Hermione, very close to her ear,  
"Hey Granger. What ingredient are you looking for? You might try looking for it in your hair – anything could be hiding in there."

Hermione turned her head slowly, stopping when her nose was inches away from Malfoys. She was giving him her dirtiest look. It was in that moment that something unorthodox struck Draco. He had always kept his distance from her because of her heritage, but found now that the Granger girl wasn't that bad to look at. She wasn't stunning, no way, but not bad. The sound of Hermoine's irritated voice snapped him back into reality.

"Malfoy, next time you think of something witty to say, forget it. It _won't_ be funny." She said, turning her head to look forward quickly, leaving Malfoy in a face full of hair. Draco pulled away, but not without getting a hint of Hermione's shampoo. It smelled faintly like green apples and vanilla. It was kind of refreshing, compared to Pansy's predictable scent of well… pansies. He was left there dumbstruck of how to reply, but decided best to drop it, giving Hermione a dirty grin as she passed him on the way back to her seat, ingredient in hand.

He returned to his desk with small cup full of toenails, placing them down in front of their smoky cauldron. He glanced over towards Pansy who kept their notes for the session and noticed that she was full out staring at him. Draco's eyes shifted from side to side, uncomfortably. Even Pansy was usually never this direct, and well… rude.

"What?" He asked, sitting up straight.  
"What was that?" She asked, immediately.  
"What was what?"  
"That, with Granger."  
"What with Granger? I was getting toenails!" Draco whispered, harshly trying to finish this impromptu session of twenty questions.  
"I watched you", she began, unshamefully,  
"Well, that's a surprise" finished Malfoy, mostly under his breath.  
"What did you say to her? I saw your mouth moving."  
"I told her that her hair was as big as a zoo and could probably hold as much crap, alright? What did you think I told her?" He whispered, becoming aggravated, "Stop watching me like a hawk! You never used to."  
Pansy didn't remark back, but let her incredulous look linger on Malfoy before returning to finish their experiment for the day. Malfoy also returned to their work, but not without the clear, lingering feeling of déjà vu. This was definitely not the first time Pansy snapped at him because of her low self confidence issues.

After that awkward, insignificant revelation in potions, Hermione came up everywhere. It was usual practice to see her frantic hand wiggling in class, but she also began to pop up in the corridors between classes more frequently. Malfoy could spot her almost immediately at dinner and found that whenever someone mentioned the name "Hermione", he could hear it – even if it was coming from the other side of the corridor.

His disposition towards her had not changed completely, however. During their shared Charms class three days after, he bewitched a paper horse fly to zoom annoyingly around her, causing her to swat exasperatingly around her head, knocking random supplies to the ground. Trying to get rid of it with expulsion charms only made the little pest more resilient. Malfoy grinned inwardly while he watched her struggle. It was too easy to pick on her.

Comparatively, Pansy Parkinson was loosing more and more of the little affection Draco held for her. During the end of the last term, the summer, and the start of this term, the lovely things that had attracted Draco to Pansy had withered and died. Not only was Pansy an irritating, stuck up nag, she was beginning to loose her figure – practically the only thing that had kept Draco around for so long. They were seventeen and had dated for three years; even her body was no secret to him anymore.

She had gone downhill in this matter mostly during the summer holiday. They had visited each other at the beginning of the summer holiday with their mothers, who became friends out of obligation. She seemed normal then. Yet, when he met her in the usual Slytherin train car, he had to do a double take to make sure he was in the right place. Her hair was shorter (something that Draco always hated) and it seemed like her whole body had become a little rounder. When she got up to hug him hello, it was all her could do to stay on his two feet.

So, that brings us back to Malfoy – who was finally receiving peace and quiet. He would pay for it later, having missed dinner to be alone, but did not feel hungry and did not want to see Pansy. He lied on his back on the armchair, closing his eyes and sighing softly. He was in thought.

This newfound awareness of Hermione Granger was absurd. How many times had he seen her in class and how much of that time was dedicated to making her miserable? It was a fact that feeling any sort of attraction toward her was only a one way ticket to trouble. And whats more would be the shame! His mind worked very fast: she was muggle born, in Gryffindor, and forbidden. On top of everything, she was constantly in the company of the two nitwits, Weasley and Potter. He even had a slight sinking feeling that she may have liked the Weasley boy! Draco's eyebrows furrowed – he was much more of a catch than dirty, hand-me-down Weasley.

His firsts clenched. What a stupid situation to be in – feeling jealous over a Weasley. He decided in that moment that a stupid insignificant close-up encounter with the Granger girl was nothing to think about any longer. Ever.

But even before Malfoy could delve any deeper into self-destruction, the door opened with a startling **BANG! **He practically flew off his chair, his hand fumbling to grasp his wand. He pointed it shakily towards the door, seeing only a silhouette against the lights of the hallway of the dungeons.

"W-who's there? Make yourself known at once!" he demanded, regaining himself, his grip tightening.  
"Don't point that thing at me, Pal!" answered a shill voice.  
Draco sighed, putting his wand away. He stood up straitening his shirt sleeves and collar.  
"Pansy, how many times have I asked you not to sneak up on me? One of these times… "  
"You might what, huh? Attack me? Not on your life." She said, slamming the door and walking over to him. She seemed to be carrying a basket.

"Besides," she continued, her voice becoming sickeningly sweet as if nothing had even happened, "I've brought you dinner since you weren't there."  
She came inside and shut the door loudly. She turned and strolled towards her one and only, offering him the basket, which was brimming with dinner left overs. The smell of food alone mixed with the stress he was feeling made him want to turn a delicate shade a green.  
"I'm not hungry." He said, pushing it aside, but managing to give her a halfway decent thank-you nod.

Pansy frowned. She stared at him for a moment before putting her hands on her hips and furrowing her brows at him. He set the basket down next to his feet and looked at her in the middle of the prolonged silence, agitated.  
"What? I didn't _ask_ you to get me food." He said, truthfully. He didn't feel bad for refusing the grub. Why should he?

"That's right, you didn't." She said through pursed lips, "But you could be a little more grateful to me for all of the things I do for you."  
Malfoy, down in his subconscious, felt a crack snapping all the way up a pretend dam, holding back all the water he had built up from the last year to extinguish the flame of their relationship.  
"Things you do for me? Like what? All you've done since the beginning of term was nag at me! 'Draco, do this.', 'Draco, do that.', 'Draco, tell your father…'"  
He was in her face now, no longer pretending to smile.  
"Well, I'm done. **We're** done. I have enough prats in my life without having to date one, too." His tone was stern.

When he finished, he was staring at Pansy. He wondered if she was going to cry. After a moment though, she did not. She merely glanced at him savagely. Draco broke their hateful gaze and sidestepped her, heading for the door. His hand was upon its handle when Pansy spoke.

"It's that Granger girl, isn't it?" She said, almost in a whisper.  
Draco stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
"What?" he said, honestly confused. He was sure he didn't do anything out of character even though his mind was sometimes flooded with foreign thoughts.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're just upset.."  
"I've seen you. You flirt with her constantly – Perking up every time someone mentions her name in the halls?"  
Draco watched her back as her arms folded. Of course she would see these minute changes in his demeanor; she must have watched him closely for ages. He said nothing.  
"It's pathetic. You know as well as I do that she's a mudblood. You seem to take joy in reminding her every day. You don't see me fawning over that Weasley boy – I know my bounds. At least he is pure blood. And that Harry Potter boy, sure, he has looks but-"

Draco bit his lip, rage rising from within as he listened to Pansy's irritating voice babble on. Of course she had to have the last word, even though he was the one breaking it off with her.

"DAMN IT, PANSY!" Spat Draco, his hands balling, red faced with rage, "Don't you ever SHUT UP?"  
With that, he turned on his heel and wrenched open the door. He sped down the corridor, knocking a group of full first years over. He didn't look back as he sprinted toward a place he knew no one would find him.

**Authors Note:**  
Okay. I started this fic a long time ago, right after the 7th book came out, I think. Well, im kind of re-reading the series with a friend and it gave me the inspiration to visit this story again. So, I rewrote parts of it, making it more grammatically correct and adding more meat to the story. Hope all readers enjoy the updates and we'll see where this story goes now that I have a fresh look on it. Yay!


	2. Library

**Shut up, Pansy!  
**By A Sort of Wing

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Boo, hiss.**  
**Our Story Thus Far:**  
Draco Malfoy, boy of privilege, has been dating Pansy Parkinson since he practically first stepped into Hogwarts. Being a respectable member of the Slytherin house and community, it was a fine match – on paper. After years of Pansy's constant nagging and overall irritation, Draco has finally had enough and broke things off in a fit of rage.  
He now speeds to the library – the only place he knew where no one would think to meet him.

**Chapter Two – Library**

As he practically sprinted up the stairways, Draco Malfoy couldn't help but replay what just happened. Moments ago in the Slytherin common room he had finally broken up his relationship with Pansy Parkinson. They had been together since the middle of the fourth year, but like most high school sweethearts, fell apart as time went on.

When he got up to the ground floor from the Dungeons, his heart needed a break. He slowed to a walk, noticing how few people were around after dinner. He figured most have already retired to their common rooms – And he would have been one of them, if circumstances weren't what they were, of course.

Draco couldn't just blame Pansy for everything… He knew in his mind that he wasn't a perfect person; the last couple of years he was usually more concerned about what Potter was up to than how Pansy was. Maybe he even took her for granted sometimes. Yet, despite everything, Draco sure as hell knew that no amount of magic could fix their relationship. That was for sure. And still… in a small part of Dracos heart he still felt the dull ache of change.

So upward and onward he went towards the place he knew no one would bother him – the library. Why was he going there, anyway? Draco usually never spent time there – whenever he felt the need to study (which was close to never, conveniently) he always just sat in his bed and shut the curtains. It was a good method; he got a lot done and got precious moments of peace. But to go the library now? Suddenly, without any prompt, his mind flashed with images of bushy brown hair, pink cheeks, a red and gold tie…

_No!_ He told himself sternly. _No one will think to look for me there, that's all. That little muggle born Granger has nothing to do with anything.  
_  
Finally, he was at the right floor. Using every source of inconspicuousness, he crept into the library, not wanting to be noticed by the freak, Madam Pince. She would have him out of her library for sheer suspicion of book destruction. Continually glancing over his shoulder, he slithered over to an abandoned, cobwebby corner which housed books on muggle medicine, something about "engines" and a book about the subject of ant farming.

Draco eyed them cautiously before deeming them harmless. He turned his back and leaned, sitting, on the book case, his head hanging slightly. He breathed in through his nose, smelling a mixture of dust and moisture lingering on the old leather bindings. Exhaling, he focused on a particular string on his uniform that was out of place and again, thought of that night's events.

In truth, he was a little gloomy about having broken up with Pansy. One cannot just ignore years of being with someone, no matter how down hill things have gotten. Draco remembered back to the beginning of their relationship – the beginnings are always the best. He remembered their first kiss, that day he was viciously mauled by that stupid beast. Pansy had heard he was injured and rushed to his side. Draco grinned inwardly. Sadly.

And the Yule ball? She looked very pretty that day – she was thinner then. She danced with him, focused only, as always, on him. That was a good quality that Pansy possessed – she was always more than too content to put her spotlight on Malfoy. In the beginning, at least.

Draco shut his eyes momentarily. Had he done the right thing?  
_Yeah. _He thought to himself, finally. There was nothing wrong with breaking it off. Sometimes, people just grow apart.

After a half hour of thought, Draco switched positions, moving into a darker section of the corner he was in as not to be noticed by the Pince. He lied down on his side, writing his name in the dust around him. He did not care that he was getting dirty – Filth was one thing he would accept over having to go back to the common room and deal with Pansy. For tonight, at least.

He shifted to his other side after another half an hour and without realizing it, drifted off into sleep, curled up in the darkest edge of the library. He did not dream.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Draco stirred sometime later. At first he was groggy, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. Then, a wave of panic swept over him. Where was he? Why was he dirty? What time was it? He leapt up, unable to see clearly – there were no lights on and his eyes had not yet adjusted to such darkness. He felt his head swim; the effect of getting up to quickly. Regaining some realization, he stood still until the room stopped spinning. After tense moments of alarm he realized he was in the Library. The where's and when's of the night came to his realization afterward. He was not completely calm, but felt momentarily better. At least he wasn't in the forbidden forest, or locked in a cupboard or something ridiculous like that. What worried him now was getting back to bed – and what possibly lied waiting for him when he got there.

Draco looked around for some direction to the exit. Nothing… nothing... but there! A tiny, flickering lantern to his right shone bleakly. Draco made for it carefully as not to trip on some invisible hazard. Libraries are tricky places, after all. His feet made no noise. It was a clever spell he had put on his shoes years ago, making it easy to sneak up on people. Or, conveniently, to sneak out of libraries.

He was now within inches of the light. Curiosity was not, and never has been, Malfoys friend. He carefully put his hand out for it and was startled when it came in contact with a silky, cloth like material. He had not seen a cloth – all he could see was the glow of a light. He heard someone, presumably underneath the said cloth, gasp! His courage came forward, and he took the barely audible noise as a cue to grasp a wad of the sheet and wrench it off whoever was underneath.

Draco's eyes widened.  
"Granger." He whispered, his eyes narrowing. Of course its Granger.  
"Malfoy?" Said the girl, dumbstruck.

Draco surveyed the ridiculous scene below him. Granger was sitting at a small bench, underneath some disguising sheet with books and parchment spread all out in front of her. He took it all in slowly, before his eyes rested back on her, who was speechless for once.

"What are yo-"  
"Please don't tell anyone." She said, interrupting him. Their eyes were locked onto one another for a moment before she looked into her lap. Malfoy followed her and watched as she ran her fingers nervously along her quill feather.  
"Tell anyone what?" He asked, setting the sheet thing on the floor next to them and beckoning her to push over. When she did, he sat next to her. He misjudged the length of the bench and wound up sitting a little closer than he expected. They looked at each other momentarily. Malfoy caught a little blush in her cheek. He looked away, swiftly.

"That you've seen me here." She whispered, focusing on her quill. Fidgeting.  
Malfoy scoffed, quietly. "Granger. I'm pretty sure everyone from our year has seen you in here at least once since we started school. It's pretty common knowledge that you spend way too much time here. I wouldn't be concerned."

Hermione scoffed and hit him on the thigh instinctively. It did not hurt, but it did surprised him. He looked up and saw mild surprise on her face, too. The moment passed.  
"That's not what I meant." She whispered, rolling her eyes. "I mean, that you've seen me here this late. It's kind of how I'm so good in so many subjects."  
Draco stared at her, a small smirk coming to his lips. Realization washed over him; this could lead to possible blackmail in his favor! How lucky, to catch her in her element…

"It all makes sense."  
Hermione glanced up at him, slightly worried about his tone.  
"You know," He continued, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, surveying her.  
"Out of bed after hours… sneaking around… Unfair study time? I have half a mind to turn you in Granger. " He said quietly, slightly playfully, slightly threatening.

Hermione looked like she was not about to play that game.  
"Oh yeah?" She retorted, her tone suddenly defensive, "Why are you here so late?"

Draco blinked, taken aback.  
"None of your business." His eyebrows furrowed. "Listen, I won't mention seeing you if you don't mention seeing me, got it?" He said. After a moment of awkward hesitation, he stuck out his hand slightly for a shake.  
Hermione also hesitated.  
"Got it." She replied after the tense moment, taking his hand gently and shaking it. Draco found his mind wandering again without his permission. Her hand was soft… not callousy like Pansy's…

"Who's there!" called a husky voice from down the hall way. "I'll get'cha tonight, don't'chu worry 'bout that!"

Draco's heart almost burst! Of all situations to be caught in, Draco thought this would take the cake. He could not be caught with Hermione; it would be the end of him if his father caught word of them being alone together. If his father found out, if anybody found out! Hogwarts was no exception to common school gossip.

He looked over at Hermione, who seemed almost surreally calm. Her movements were swift and practiced. She blew out her lantern and muttered two spells – one that made the smoke from the candle disappear while the other made the whole lantern room temperature. She flicked her wand again and her books shut themselves and became miniature, zooming inside her pockets. Draco watched all of this with his mouth open slightly agape – no wonder she was best in their year.

"Quick!" her quiet but sound voice cut through his thoughts like a knife through butter, "Get under here!" She beckoned the invisibility cloak.  
Draco hesitated.  
"Under there? With you?" He said, whipping his head toward the exit. Flitch was closing in. He saw the lantern's thrown light bobble up and down, getting brighter every moment.  
"Its your funeral." Said Hermione nonchalantly, crawling under the desk she sat at, and pulling the cloak over her, disappearing.

Draco swallowed what seemed to be a very large bezoar in his throat. He stared at the seemingly empty space under the study table where he saw Hermione vanish and could not imagine the both of them fitting comfortably in that tiny space…  
_Just do it, no one will find out!_ His mind screamed.

Draco leapt over the bench and contorted to fit the remaining space. He gritted his teeth and yanked some of the cloak over himself. It was very tight under there, to say the least. Hermione instructed him to sit with his knees pulled up against his chest and to be silent. They were pressed against each others sides – the heat from her robes was warming him up… slowing down his heart. It distantly reminded him of his chair in the common room, next to the fire. It made him feel almost comfortable… not like his school career might end (which is what he should be feeling).

He watched from under the robe as Filch hobbled though the Libraries entry arch and looked intently around where they sat. He came closer to their table. He felt Hermione hold her breath, and did the same as Filch picked up the lantern and grunt in defeat. Unknown to either of his companions, Draco had become suddenly detached from the situation. He didn't care about Filch – he had just inhaled a mixture of oxygen, shampoo, and lotion. All of which made his head dizzy – and not in a bad way. His eyelids drooped a bit as he held the perfume in, his senses drinking it up.

He snuck a glance in her direction. She held her knees close, her chin resting on them tensely. Her hair was pulled back, kind of messily. Draco found that he didn't mind; at least she had hair to pull back. The more he looked, the more he thought that it actually was a good look for her. Better than it sticking out in all directions like it usually did, anyway. Hermione caught his glance and smiled very slightly before watching Filch again. Draco caught himself. What happened to never thinking about Hermione Granger again? What happened to all those years of practicing that she hardly existed?

Soon the coast was clear and the two of them exhaled gratefully. Draco pulled the cloak off of him, breathing in the cool air and crawling out of their hide away. He glanced down and watched as Hermione mimicked him, having a little trouble trying to hold the cloak and get out at the same time.

Without thinking, he stuck out his hand to help her.  
She paused and eyed his hand, but took it and hoisted herself out, looking a little uncertain of his intentions.  
"Thanks Malfoy.." She said, flattening the front of her shirt after no harm came.

Malfoy began to say, "You're welcome," but composed himself.  
"Don't get used to it." He replied, coolly, folding his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes. That was more like him.

Draco surveyed the area. From what he could tell, now was the time to fly the coop and head back to bed before more ridiculous situations crop up. He took the initial steps to walk out, ready to finally get some sleep, but stopped just before the doorway and looked back at her.  
"Er… Thanks, Granger." He said, grinning a little sheepishly. She did help him quite a bit, even if neither of them wanted to admit it.  
"Don't get used to it." She said, grinning, mocking him. Malfoy smirked and left quietly, on his way back to the dungeons. He sighed, fearing what awaited him there was worse than any punishment Filch could dish out.


	3. Madness

**Forbidden Fruits Make Many Jams  
**By A Sort of Wing

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Boo, hiss.**  
**Our Story Thus Far:**  
Draco Malfoy, boy of privilege, has been dating Pansy Parkinson since he practically first stepped into Hogwarts. Being a respectable member of the Slytherin house and community, it was a fine match – on paper. After years of Pansy's constant nagging and overall irritation, Draco has finally had enough and broke things off in a fit of rage. That night he sought refuge in the Library – the only place he knew for certain no one would go looking for him. But, in a turn of events, he found himself even closer to someone he wasn't sure he should get close to. Upon leaving the Library, Draco now fears of what else the night may hold for him.

**Chapter Three - Madness**Returning to the Slytherin common room safely was the last thing on Draco Malfoys mind that evening. Sure, if he were caught out of bed after hours he would have to answer to Professor Snape – but was that really all that bad? As far as punishment goes Draco was more concerned about being caught in the library by Mr. Filch. It could have resulted in some of the most bizarre, hurtful punishments a student could ever imagine. But nothing, Draco thought, could have been a more dangerous situation than being under some strange cloak with one bushy-haired mudblood; Hermione Granger.

Rounding the corner of the dungeons with a dimly lit-wand, Draco eyed the entryway apprehensively.

_There could be two final endings of this evening_... he imagined. One would involve him opening the door, tip-toeing to his comfortable bed without the sight of Pansy and her infinite wrath, curling up, and falling into a deep sleep. The other involved him getting no sleep, because he was face-to-face with Pansy – a woman scorned with fury like hell hath no.

Without working out much of a defensive plan, he sighed tiredly and entered the room, silently. Closing the door behind him, Draco surveyed the room carefully. Light flickered softly from the dying fire and illuminated the center room where the tatty couch sat, fat and empty with its brothers and sisters, and even his favorite chair.

Draco breathed quietly and kept to the shadows as he crept to the entry way of the boy's dormitories. He kept his eyes darting all around for anyone waiting to question him – especially those who had short hair and a naggy voice. After passing the tatty couch he got a new wave of safety in every step – the boy's dormitories were right there, only steps away!

Malfoy quickened his steps, relaxed his breath a little. Perhaps he thought too harshly of Pansy... They were together for so long, after all. It had only gotten progressively worse within the year or so.. Maybe he had created some of her faults out of bitterness in his mind for her. On the other hand, time and time again Draco had been reminded of the reasons why Pansy wasn't the apple of his eye anymore. Each time he thought about it came a new vindication supporting him finally breaking it off.

Draco's foot landed on the first step of the boy's dormitory stairway. When he went to go up another stair, something came from the shadows and swooped in on him. He tried to grasp for his wand, but his attacker was quick and grabbed a hold of his wrists and held steadfast. His captor's hands were small, cold and not particularly soft. All at once Draco found himself pressed against the stone wall, his hands being held up hostage, someone breathing on his neck – a wave of goosebumps automatically consumed him.

"Who the-" He tried to say, but was interrupted when a pair of plump familiar lips closed in around his own. He stood there not thinking as they kissed. He could have guessed, but admitted to feeling a bit of familiar comfort with these lips. He let her finish kissing him without anger; he would make his point clear soon enough. The figure let off – he could see her though the light of the windows above.

"Pansy," He said, taking his hands from her grip slowly as not to knock her over, "Why are you doing this?"  
"Draco, you know I lov-"  
"No," He interrupted her. He could tell she had been crying – her voice was quivery and he did not like it. The Pansy he knew was outspoken and stern – not some shaken cry baby. He folded his arms and looked away from her, up into the corridor of the boys dorms.  
"Pansy, I ended things this afternoon and I meant it. We're too different now, you and I." His voice was unsympathetic, but not harsh. Too long he had been in a relationship he didn't want, but he wasn't cruel – not in these matters.

Pansy did not reply immediately. Draco could feel a definite change in the atmosphere between them – Pansy was no longer sniveling. He gulped inwardly – here we go. This was the fury he should have prepared himself for. Just when Draco thought Pansy was going to start to scream at him, she reached forward to pluck something off his robes. She slowly held up the something in the light, between both their sets of eyes.

It looked to be a hair. …A crinkly, mid-length light colored hair.  
Malfoys heart sank – he was sitting next to Hermione so closely that one of her rogue hairs from that bushy mop she called her head had stuck to him and followed him home.

"So.." She said, her tone becoming blameful and condescending. Malfoy couldn't see them, but he knew her eyebrows were deeply furrowed. He watched her, glowering, as she took a step back from him, into the way of getting up to his bed. She melted into the blackness.  
"Gone for all hours of the night to come back with an unfamiliar hair hanging about your person, Malfoy? Seems awful fishy."

Malfoy wasn't going to stand for this. Who was this girl to stand there and accuse him of being immoral? She didn't know what happened, she's just bitter! Malfoy took Pansy's arm that was holding the hair and put it to her side. He leaned in close, just close enough so she could feel his breath wrapping around her ear. He listened for a second and heard Pansy's breath shortening, her heart in her throat… He knew she still loved him, but couldn't return the feelings. Not any more. Still, the feeling that he still had this much control over her heart was flattering. Draco spoke quietly, but with all the determination of a yell.

"Pansy. You have to start minding your own business from now on. Keep your nose out of mine."  
He moved away from her and trumped up the stairs, leaving Pansy dumbstruck. Moments later, he heard her fume up the girls dormitory steps. He felt a little bad for hurting her feelings – but only a little. For the rest of the climb to his bed he let a little smile play around his lips as he thought of the next few days. The first few days of his new freedom.

* * *

The next morning was surprisingly simple. He had gotten up, showered, dressed and headed to breakfast flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, who showed mostly indifference when Draco mentioned that Pansy was no longer going to be with him. They loped over to the great hall for breakfast, paying no attention to the scathing stares coming from Pansy and Millicent (who had apparently become her new confidant). They ate, went to class, ate lunch, and were free for the afternoon.

Today, Tuesday, was quidditch practice. Since most of the seventh years had Tuesday and Thursday afternoons off for studying, the four house captains met and decided (after a good bit of squabbling) to split the days. Gryffindor and Slytherin on Tuesday, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff on Thursday. It worked out well, except for the little bit of time when the two houses switched to use the pitch.

Draco (the captain and seeker) had arrived early with Crabbe and Goyle (who were beaters) to watch the end of the Gryffendor practice. He stood to the side underneath the canopy, right outside the entry to the changing rooms. His insides knotted up with hatred as he watched Potter congratulate all of his silly players – especially the reject keeper and his sister. He continued to watch as Harry hung back and put his arm around Ginny as they walked.

Draco knew they had begun dating last year, but also heard a good portion of the whispers from stream of admirers for the Weasley girl. If there was one thing that made a girl more desirable, it was that she was already taken. Not only that, but (and Draco agreed) she had grown into an amazing looking girl. The best thing about the quidditch uniforms were that they were form fitting. Draco felt his mind wander into strange territory – he had never harbored thoughts for someone outside his house. He wasn't even completely sure why he was thinking this way in the first place! He chocked it up to being recently free… and well, a hormonal teenage boy.

The Weasley keeper stocked past Malfoy towards the changing rooms. Draco didn't even look at him. He kept his sly eyes on Ginny without being too obvious. He liked how she looked after getting off her broom – her hair windswept, her cheeks full of color, her lack of breath… He was temporarily blinded by her curves before his mind turned back to the inevitable – she was a blood traitor. There was no chance, even without Potter, he would be seen with her.  
_If only… Damn._

* * *

They finally reached where he was standing, and glared at him before Harry pecked his partner on the cheek and went inside to change. She was about to go in herself before Draco acted on a whim. He was a free man now, and all.

"Psst!" He spat, beckoning her.  
Ginny looked his way and narrowed her eyes, "What." She folded her arms.  
"C'mere." Draco said, smiling very slightly, his voice low.  
"Why would I ever-"  
"Ahh, I've grown up a lot this summer, Wea-" He coughed, "Ginny. I just wanted to mention how nice your flying is. It's just kind of hard to do that when you're way over there. Take a walk with me."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and looked around. The other Slytherin players had began to warm up by flying around the pitch in exercise and the rest of the canopy looked deserted. From anybody looking their way, it looked like just a few pairs of feet walking around aimlessly.  
"What about your team?" She asked, hesitantly.  
"We have all night. They can preoccupy themselves for a while. C'mon."

He turned and placed his gloved hands in his pockets, walking casually and slowly to where the building turned, still under the canopy. Ginny rocked on the balls of her feet, and followed against her better judgment. She never told anyone, but despite his horrible disposition and intolerable rudeness to her family, Ginny always thought Draco was gorgeous. Very superficially gorgeous of course, but undeniable all the same. She wasn't going to let anything happen, she had Harry. But… she might as well see what he wanted, right?

Draco's heart quickened a little when he realized she had begun to follow. He slowed his steps as he rounded the corner. He had an agenda, but had to get some questions out of the way, first. He turned on his heel and took a step into her path. The effect was that he had gotten very close to her in a short amount of space and time, making her back up against the wall, their eyes locked.

He put his hand against the wall next to her head and leaned in, slightly.  
"I need answers."  
"About?" Ginny gulped. She was suddenly unsure of how she got into this situation.  
"Granger. Is she with your brother?" Draco asked, fast and quiet.  
"No." Ginny's voice was just as swift.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm Hermione's best friend, I would know. She liked him last year a little, but realized he is a little too… dim for her. He means well but-"  
"Right, okay," interrupted Draco. He didn't need a breakdown of Ron's intelligence. "Has she… said anything about me in the last few days?"  
"No… what happened?"  
"Nothing. But…" He said. He leaned in a little closer and made his voice a little deeper. He watched as Ginny's eyes widened a little bit. Color crept into her cheeks. "I needed these answers… but I have to make sure no one else knows I needed them. Will you keep this quiet for me?"

The moment after this question was silent. Ginny's breathing got heavier with each inch Malfoy closed in. His heart was thundering, but he kept a cool exterior. He could smell his cologne, and knew that Ginny could smell it too. The effect of this smell and the smell of Ginny's sweat from practice was intoxicating. They stared, leaning in closer…

Ginny nodded. Her eyelids fluttered as Draco kept one inch from her lips for a second, breathing shallowly before kissing her. His lips were cool, and hers were warm. It was soft… at first. Seconds later he picked up a soft sigh from her. He was planning on stopping after a small kiss, but his yearning doubled, it was too much!

Swiftly, he brought his hand down from the wall and clenched her waist, leaning into her on the wall. She was intense and so was he, their hormones taking grasp of their sense for a few moments. Draco allowed himself a small groan when Ginny grabbed his free hand and put it above her head – he definitely obliging to hold it there, pinning her. Their lips crushed against each other, both pairs of eyes shut tight. Their fierce kiss lasted a few more seconds before Draco pulled himself away for air and backed a few steps away from the wall.

The whole exchange seemed like it lasted for ages, when really it only took seconds. Draco wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead while Ginny gulped and fidgeted, running her fingers through her hair.  
"I'm sorry," Draco panted slightly, "I am. I know I can be a jerk, but I needed that."  
"It's… it's okay." Ginny nodded a little, also trying to regain composure.  
"That was very… satisfying." He winked.  
"Shut up, Malfoy." She said, becoming more and more upset.  
Draco sighed. "No one can see us – No one is going to tell Potter. You'll be fine. Don't let something like this get to you – we're young. I was being selfish. You helped me."

Ginny looked down and shut her eyes for a second. She seemed to be wiping this from her mind. When he opened them again, she had a small smile.  
"Yeah… this didn't happen. But, why did you want to know about Hermione?"  
"I um.." Draco couldn't find really what he should tell her. For some reason, he felt a little more comfortable with her after their kiss. He got a lot off his chest in that kiss!  
"I'm having a change of heart, I think. I just need things to be kept quiet. You'd better get in there."

Draco beckoned around the corner. Ginny took a deep breath and nodded, beginning to walk toward the changing rooms.  
"Oh, and Ginny.." Said Malfoy, his cheek getting the best of him, "Let me know if you need any more snogging." He winked at her and bit his lip a little.  
Ginny's eyes popped and she said nothing, but kept going. Draco knew she wasn't mad with him – she had kissed him back. And she would never tell – Draco's reputation for hating the Weasleys was widely known. No one would suspect this sudden lapse into madness. He waited a few seconds before putting his goggles on and walking out onto the pitch.

* * *

Walking off the stands in that moment to find her friend was Hermione. She had brought a bit of homework to do while she watched her house's practice and just finished packing it all up. Hermione then watched as Draco strode confidently in his uniform to his team. She caught herself staring as she continued to walk… his pants fit him very snuggly, didn't they? Overall, his body looked very… well toned. Very… taut. She gulped, feeling the heat in her cheeks rise. What happened in the library last night…?

She got inside the castle soon enough and found Ginny Weasley standing outside the girls changing room, seeming as if she was waiting for someone. Ginny jumped a half a foot when she saw Hermione and sped towards her.

"Ginny, what – Ouch!" Hermione said, as Ginny clutched the top of her arm and began leading her toward Gryffindor tower.  
"What is going on, Ginny?" Hermione asked, bewildered. "Where are we going?"

****

Authors Note: Woooah!


End file.
